


Liar Mode

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her daughter doesn't say a word until they get to the hospital
Series: Forging the Garnet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Liar Mode

Lynch broke Madelyn arm again. Madeleva, as she buys her daughter a lemon tart, pretends it isn't a bribe or a reward for lying to the doctor. Madelyn said, she fell off a trampoline; they don't have one. But the way Madelyn told the story Madeleva for a second she believed it.

Then the memory grabbing hold off Madelyn, the sound of him breaking her arm comes flooding back. The sound of her other kids screaming, Madelyn not making a peep. She didn't make a sound until they got to the hospital, switching to liar mode.


End file.
